<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 times they almost got caught and one time they definitely, definitely did by wanderingalonelypath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082901">4 times they almost got caught and one time they definitely, definitely did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath'>wanderingalonelypath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Lesbians [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in public places, Plagg and Tikki are so in love too, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, a bit Marichat, and some Ladynoir, as a treat, but really all sides of the lovesquare, in two chapters, just a bit, just as much as the kids but their moments are offscreen lol, mild sexy times, or 4 + 1 in this case, post reveal post relationship, they got their shit sorted and are mostly in the honeymoon stage, with a few bits of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post reveal Adrienne and Marinette just can't keep their hands off of each other, which is a bit of a problem considering no one knows they're dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Lesbians [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey girl, you wanna come to the cafe with us for lunch?”</p>
<p>Adrienne watched as Marinette paused where she was packing her things away, shooting a lightning-quick glance at her before turning back to Alya. “Sorry, I can’t! I-I promised my parents I’d help at the bakery for lunch!” She giggled nervously, sending Alya a closed-eyed smile. Alya turned to her. “What about you, Sunshine?” Marinette gave her a significant look, darting her eyes toward the door.</p>
<p>She sent Alya an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I have a photo shoot.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Please don’t double check that.</i>
</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s just us, babe.” Nino chuckled, wrapping an arm around Alya’s shoulders and tugging her towards the door. “Wait, Mari, we’ll walk you! The cafe is just around the corner from your place.” Marinette froze where she was packing her colored pencils from when she was sketching during class. Adrienne could see her mouth gaping like a fish, trying to come up with some excuse to feed Alya, and she knew her Lady needed her help.</p>
<p>She turned around, getting up and stretching her arms up so suddenly that she overturned Marinette’s pencil case, sending all of them scattering across the floor. “I’m so sorry Marinette!” She scrambled to pick up the pencils, purposely flailing and spreading them over the floor even more, causing a few of them to bounce down the steps of the aisle.</p>
<p>“That’s alright Adrienne!” She said, kneeling down and subtly helping her make a mess. “I’m so clumsy! Here let me help you.” She turned to the other two, catching their small smirks at the sight of the two of them. <i>If only they knew.</i> “You guys go ahead. I’ll help Marinette pack up and walk her home.” Alya grinned when Marinette started stuttering protests.</p>
<p>“It’s the least I can do, Mari! Besides, it’s on my way.”</p>
<p>“We’ll leave you kids to it, then.” The two of them looked way too satisfied as they left the classroom. Adrienne waited until they were gone before she winked at her Lady, hastening to pick up the rest of the pencils as naturally as she could to fool their remaining classmates lingering. In no time at all, the two of them had their things and were walking casually out the classroom door. They stayed silent and calm as they walked down the hall leading to the center courtyard, but turned into another hallway before reaching it. Adrienne grabbed her hand as they both broke into a run.</p>
<p>“Minou!” She giggled, easily keeping pace with her. Soon enough, they found an empty janitor's closet to duck into, and Adrienne wasted no time in backing Marinette up against the door as soon as it closed, cupping her face with both hands tugging her into a kiss. Their bags thumped to the floor as Marinette yanked her closer by her belt loops, letting out a little whimper that drowned out the yelps from their dislodged kawmi. She didn't have eyes or ears for anything but her Lady right now.</p>
<p>She broke the kiss to trail smaller ones down Mari’s neck, pressing her flush against the door and looping both arms around her waist to keep her there. Marinette let out that sweet sigh she always did when Adrienne was kissing her neck, and it had to be her favorite sound in the entire world. “Don’t leave any marks, chaton.” She breathed out but it didn’t have much heart in it. Still, Adrienne knew that she wouldn’t be able to control herself if she kept on, so she kissed a trail back up Marinette’s neck to her mouth, and lost herself in the feeling.</p>
<p>She felt like they still weren’t close enough, even with Mari’s hands tangled in her hair and their fronts pressed together, so she leaned down and grabbed the backs of her thighs, hauling her up until she had her pinned to the door. Mari let out a quiet squeal, followed by a giggle so adorable that if Adrienne didn’t kiss her again right at that moment, she didn’t think she could keep living.</p>
<p>They heard a cough from the hallway, and the mood was broken in an instant.</p>
<p>‘Janitor!’ Marinette mouthed at her, eyes frantic, and she quickly let go of one of her legs, having to press herself tighter to Mari in order to keep her up (and desperately tried not to get distracted by the stuttered breath her princess took when she did) and turned the lock on the door as fast as she could.</p>
<p>The doorknob rattled. Once. Twice. A few patting sounds.</p>
<p>“Merde, forgot the keys…”</p>
<p>Footsteps receding down the hallway.</p>
<p>They both let out an explosive sigh, Adrienne leaning forward to rest her forehead on Marinette’s collarbone. She let out a breathless laugh, and they heard quiet chuckles from behind them. “Hush Plagg!” Tikki scolded him, before floating over to hang in front of them, giving them both a disapproving frown that belied the fact that she wanted to laugh too with how her mouth was twitching up. “You two really shouldn’t be doing something like this in school.”</p>
<p>Plagg cackled again, floating over as Adrienne gently lowered Mari to her feet. “Aww, c’mon Sugarcube, it’s young love!” He nudged her, waggling his eyebrows. “You and I were the same way, back in the day.” Tikki squeaked, smacking Plagg on the arm as the two superheroes broke out in laughter.</p>
<p>“Until later, chérie?” Marinette smiled, smoothing down Adrienne’s hair where she ruffled it with her fingers. She caught her hand, bringing it to her mouth and softly kissing the back of it.</p>
<p>“Until later, mon trésor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At Adrienne's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Knock knock.</i>
</p>
<p>Adrienne was granted the beautiful sight of Ladybug sitting on her windowsill, silhouetted by the moonlight. She grinned at her, bringing a finger to her lips as she typed something quickly on the computer, and soon enough ‘Beethoven’s 5 Secrets’ started playing over the speakers, just loud enough to mask anything that might be going on in her room. Ladybug let herself in, barely getting far enough away from the window before she safely dropped her transformation, leaving Marinette standing there, lit up by the moon, and smiling that smile that Adrienne could live off of for the rest of her life if she tried hard enough.</p>
<p>Tikki zipped over to Plagg, and she heard them trade a few snickers before they disappeared into Plagg’s little bed made up of random bolts of fabric Marinette had given her for that sole purpose, probably going to get into exactly what their holders were. She met Marinette in the middle of her room, the open space where her piano is when it’s above ground, and gave her a soft kiss on the hand, following with a sweet kiss on the lips. Mari sighed into her, swaying forward until they were pressed together from forehead to foot. For a second, they just breathed together, wrapped in each other’s presence like they were meant to be there for their entire life, until Adrienne slipped an arm around Marinette’s waist, took her hand, and began leading them in a slow waltz.</p>
<p>She chuckled, but didn’t protest as she tried to match her steps as best she could, having never really waltzed before. Adrienne wouldn’t have it any other way. She didn’t know how long they danced together in the moonlight, with the soft sounds of a new concerto she hadn’t heard before accompanying them. She lost track of time before she couldn’t stand it anymore, pulling Mari into a deep kiss that wiped all thoughts of dancing from their minds.</p>
<p>Marinette settled strong hands on her hips, walking her back until her legs hit the bed and they fell in a graceful tumble. They traded giggles and smiles between kisses, and Mari settled herself in her lap, tugging the bottom of her shirt with impatient hands. “Eager, bugaboo?” She whispered as she broke away, betraying her own eagerness with the way she yanked the shirt over her head, sending it sailing away onto the floor. “Shut it, alley cat.” She murmured back, tugging her into a kiss that she pulled away from almost instantly, prompting Adrienne to groan as she flung her own shirt off, leaving her in a black bra with a neon green bow nestled in the middle.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but break into a smug grin at the sight, and her Lady softly punched her in the shoulder. “Like you have any room to talk.” She waved her hand vaguely at Adrienne’s bra, which was tellingly red with black polka dots. She shrugged, conceding her point before yanking her down into another kiss. Marinette’s hand was just wandering down to the drawstring on her shorts when the door creaked open.</p>
<p>They both froze as Nathalie’s voice rang out, “Adrienne? Are you still awake?”</p>
<p>Marinette dove for the floor, scooching until she was hidden as close to it as possible so Nathalie wouldn’t see her. Adrienne almost punched herself in the face in her haste to get under the covers, and she just managed to pull them up to her chin and act like she had just woken up before Nathalie came around her doorway and stopped at the edge of her bed. “What is it?” She asked her, trying to make her voice sound rough from sleep rather than rough from...other things.</p>
<p>Nathalie gave her a long stare and for a terrifying second, she thought she had figured it out, that they hadn’t been quick enough, or that she could somehow hear the frantic beating of Adrienne’s heart or Marinett’s silent breathing on the floor next to her. She looked at her for a moment more, and Adrienne could swear she could feel herself breaking into a sweat before she simply said. “Be sure to turn your music off before going back to sleep.”</p>
<p>And then she was leaving, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Adrienne let out a slightly hysterical chuckle as Marinette popped up from the side of the bed, looking amused and terrified in equal measure. “Do you think she figured us out?” She whispered, as if Nathalie was waiting outside the door with her ear pressed to it.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we’ll ever know.” She smirked, chuckling as Marinette let out another exasperated sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At Marinette's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, well, what has gotten my princess so down in the dumps that she gazes so wearily from her tower?”</p>
<p>Marinette’s mouth lifted from its contemplative frown to a soft smile, turning to look at Chat as she perched on the railing next to her, tail swooping down and curling around the bars to keep her steady. “It’s nothing, chaton.” She insisted, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek before returning to stare out over the Parisian skyline.</p>
<p>“Mamour,” She murmured, slipping down to stand behind her, sliding her arms around her waist and pulling her flush against her front. She nuzzled her hair for a moment, breathing in the scent of her mint shampoo and the ever-present smell of bread and vanilla from the bakery, before starting up a purr. She felt Marinette slowly relax in her arms, leaning back to let Chat take most of her weight and settling her arms atop the ones looped around her stomach. She was grateful that Mari started leaving the lights off on her balcony at night; this way if anyone on the second floor of the adjacent buildings looked across, they would only see two indistinct shapes standing in the shadows, instead of Chat Noir cuddling a civilian.</p>
<p>Marinette turned her head, returning Chat’s nuzzle and speaking without words.</p>
<p>
  <i>You always know just what I need, chérie.</i>
</p>
<p>She waited, letting the comfortable silence stretch on. She knew Marinette needed that sometimes; that things in life sometimes moved a bit too fast and she just needed a few extra moments to gather her thoughts before she expressed them. She was happy to give her that. She’d be happy to stand on this balcony for hours, wrapped around her Lady and purring to comfort her. Even though they had school tomorrow, and things were getting slowly more difficult being that they’re in their second to last year before university, but when were their lives ever easy anyway? A little lost sleep wouldn’t make much of a difference.</p>
<p>“Do you ever wonder how long we’ll be doing this?” She finally said, breaking Chat out of her haze. She hummed against her head to show she was listening but otherwise kept up her purr, instinctively knowing that Mari didn’t want her to respond yet. “We’ve been fighting Hawkmoth for three years, Chat. And while we’ve gotten a lot better at not letting him even close to our Miraculous, we also haven’t gotten anywhere close to finding out who he is. I mean,” She huffed, moving so she was staring out over their city. After a moment, Chat joined her in looking.</p>
<p>“We graduate next year. Then, it’s university. Then jobs. Soon enough we’ll be moving in together and getting married and having kids-” Despite the serious subject matter, she couldn’t help a little grin when she talked about their future together. Keeping their relationship a secret for the moment was an unfortunate necessity. Her father didn’t know yet and she needed to tell him first, because the media would have a field day when they found out she had a girlfriend, not to mention Mari would likely be just as swamped by paparazzi and fans after it. Then, their friends who would most likely swoop in with joy and teasing about them taking so long. But more than that, they just wanted to keep this to themselves for a bit. Their love for each other wasn’t new, but their relationship was. And even though they had both been head over heels for each other for three years now (albeit on the wrong sides of the mask until they found out each other’s identities) they still needed to learn how to be a couple, and how them being a couple would affect their dynamic, both as friends and partners.</p>
<p>But hearing Mari talk about the future they’ve both always wanted, full of love and family and happiness? It made it all worth it.</p>
<p>“What if we’re adults, years from now, and we still haven’t defeated Hawkmoth?” She whispered, turning to Chat and burying her face into her neck. Chat responded by wrapping her up tighter in her arms, bringing her tail around to curl comfortingly around her thigh. “I don’t know if I want to bring our kids into a world where their emotions can turn them into villains.” She whispered, choking on what sounded like a sob.</p>
<p>“Bug,” She soothed her, leaning back to cup Mari’s face in her palm. Watery bluebell eyes stared up at her, loving and afraid, and she was hit with a surge of affection she was getting used to feeling every day since she started dating her. “We’ll defeat him. We will. Maybe not this year, or the next, but I promise you,” She pulled back, taking both of Marinette’s hands in hers and bringing them up to her mouth to press a fervent kiss to them. “Hawkmoth is going to be nothing but a distant memory by the time our kids come into the world.”</p>
<p>Mari gave her a wobbly smile, returning the kiss on Chat’s leather-clad hands. “And if something else pops up after Hawkmoth, we’ll deal with that too.” She pressed their foreheads together gently. “You and me against the world.” She gave her a stronger smile this time, radiant enough that she couldn’t help responding with one of her own. Marinette let out a sigh, but it sounded relieved, and she didn’t waste a moment in rising on her tiptoes slightly to press a kiss to Chat’s lips.</p>
<p>She responded immediately, backing her into the railing as Mari wrapped a hand in her ponytail, Paris twinkling behind them. She was just breaking away to start kissing down her jaw when the skylight rattled, and Chat had barely enough time to pull away and dive into the shadow behind one of Marinette’s giant potted plants before Sabine (she had <i>insisted</i> Adrienne call her that whenever she came over for lunch) poked her head out.</p>
<p>“Marinette? You really should be getting to sleep, dear.” She smiled, before looking around curiously. Chat tensed, praying that she was fully consumed by shadows in her position seeing as she couldn’t move without fully giving herself away. “Why are all the lights out?” She asked curiously, reaching for the switch located by the skylight, and Chat sucked in a silent breath.</p>
<p>“No don’t!” Mari said, a bit loudly. “I was, uh, just enjoying the night lights.” She said, gesturing to the lights out in front of them. Sabine hummed, giving her daughter an almost sly smile. “Of course, darling. Don’t stay up too late.” And with that, she ducked back inside. They both waited a few seconds for her to hopefully leave Marinette’s bedroom before sighing. Chat stood from where she was crouched, walking forward and resting both hands on Mari’s hips.</p>
<p>“You think she saw me?” She asked, a bit worried, until Marinette smiled up at her.</p>
<p>“Who knows?” She smiled then, a true smile, and Chat knew she had done what she needed to do as Mari pulled her into a farewell kiss.</p>
<p>As long as she left her Lady with a smile on her face, she would consider the night a success.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After a battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pound it!”</p>
<p>Another akuma, another job well done. Or well, mostly well done. Chat <i>might</i> be walking with a limp and some bruised ribs for the rest of the day, if the suit didn’t take care of it before she got home. And Ladybug <i>might</i> not be talking to her at the moment because she got hurt taking a hit meant for her, but it bought Ladybug enough time to cleanse the Akuma. But her Miraculous Cure <i>might</i> not have healed her fully because she managed to take another hard fall during it when the Akuma dropped her as it faded away and she was in too much pain to try and catch herself before she hit the pavement.</p>
<p>A lot of mights, but a job finished with minimal destruction is a job well done in her book.</p>
<p>Evidently, Ladybug didn’t think the same way. She had barely taken the time to check on the akuma victim before she was grabbing Chat around the waist and slinging her yoyo into the air, launching them into an alley not even a block away. She hadn’t even had the chance to open her mouth and ask her why she had brought them down before her Lady was shoving her back into the wall, not quite gently, and surging forward in a kiss so desperate it was all Chat could do to hold on.</p>
<p>She kissed her until Chat had to break away in a gasp, wincing as it pulled on her tender ribs. “That’s what you get,” Ladybug whispered, equal parts furious and part afraid. “You can’t just,” She shook her slightly. “You can’t just do that. Take hits for me.” She couldn’t meet her eyes, and Chat realized with a jolt that she was crying. She was instantly reaching up to wipe the tears away. Ladybug still looked angry but didn’t push her away.</p>
<p>“Better me than you.” She replied, which was NOT the right thing to say judging by the glare it got her. “You are not more expendable than me!” She hissed back. Privately, Chat disagreed but she didn’t say it out loud, thinking of how furious she herself would get if Ladybug had said something like that to her. “I knew your cure would fix everything.” She tried, and Ladybug backed away from her with a groan.</p>
<p>“But it didn’t! You still fell and got hurt.” She paced away, hands clenching into frustrated fists. “A few bruises that the suit will heal in probably ten minutes!” Ten minutes she had, since she had to refuel Plagg mid-fight and didn’t use Cataclysm again, so she wasn’t on a time limit.</p>
<p>“That’s not the point!” Ladybug yelled, spinning around to face her. “Look, I-I understand that I’m the one that can purify Akumas and use the cleanse but that doesn’t mean you should, should throw yourself into danger!” She flailed her arms out, combining that with the stutter was making her look more like Marinette than ever in her suit.</p>
<p>“My role in combat is to distract the enemy so you can make a plan to defeat them. It always has been!” This is an argument they had had for years, ever since the beginning of their superhero careers, but it had become more frequent since their identities were revealed and they got together. She understood where Ladybug was coming from; like she said earlier, she would hate it if the roles were reversed, but there was nothing to be done. Their roles in combat weren’t going to change anytime soon, and they had to do what they had to do to keep Paris safe.</p>
<p>She could only sit through the recycling of old arguments and rebuttals for a few more minutes before she let out a weary sigh, holding up both of her hands in defeat. “I know you’re worried, bugaboo, and I’m sorry I scared you. I’ll be more careful.” It was a hollow promise, easier said than kept, but her Lady knew it was the most she could do. Things weren’t going to change as they were; maybe after they defeated Hawkmoth it would get easier. Not perfect, but easier.</p>
<p>Ladybug sighed, before giving her a succumbing smile. It seemed she had no interest in continuing an argument that would have no winner. Chat sighed, leaning her head back to rest against the brick wall as her body slumped tiredly. She let her eyes slip shut for a moment and then felt delicate spandex fingers stroking her cheek. “Are you alright, chérie?”</p>
<p>Chat smiled back at her, raising a hand to cup the one on her cheek and pressing a blind kiss to it. “I’m fine, mon trésor. It’s just been a very long week.” She sighed. Her Lady knew she wasn’t lying; Adrienne had been swamped with lessons and photoshoots this past week, so much so that the only time they spent together was stolen moments in the late night and akuma attacks, of which there had been <i>three</i> and two of them when it was already dark. She and Mari were tired almost all the time now, but her more so with the work piled atop her duties as Chat Noir. She knew her Lady wished she could lighten her load but there was just nothing she could do. “Not even you can fix everything.” She whispered to her, opening her eyes.</p>
<p>Love, she had learned in the months since her and Mari had gotten together, had many flavors. There was a bright, loud love, that was populated by exuberant laughter and tearful kisses, the kind that sunk into the air when their big reveal happened. There was a silent, comforting love, when the two of them sat silently in one of their bedrooms at night, just basking in one another’s presence. There was a relieved, exaltant love that followed them with the moonlight as they ran across the rooftops at night, calling playful insults and making silly games. And there was a sinking, resigned love that you had for a person who was suffering and there was nothing you could do about it.</p>
<p>That love, she knew, tasted the bitterest of all.</p>
<p>She skated her fingertips across the apple of Ladybug’s cheek, feeling the warmth spring up under her fingertips as it followed a blush. “I’ll be fine, mamour. I have you.” She broke into a reluctant, yet beautiful smile at that, and they were both leaning in like birds flying home after winter.</p>
<p>“I think they went this way, Nino!”</p>
<p>Ladybug answered Chat’s groan with a smaller one of her own, and they both pulled away from their compromising position before Alya rounded the corner. “One of these days, milady.” She smirked, and Ladybug had to rush to wipe the besotted grin off of her face before Alya ran up to them, phone in tow.</p>
<p>She supposed it was only just desserts that Ladybug had to swing away only a minute later as her Miraculous beeped, leaving her to fend Alya’s questions on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. At Marinette's (reprise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, they had planned it perfectly.</p>
<p>Marinette’s parents had gone out of town for the weekend to visit relatives, trusting their daughter, nearly 18, enough to leave her home for the weekend and nothing to happen to the house. Adrienne had fed Nathalie, and subsequently her father, a white lie that she would be at Nino’s working on a school project all evening and would need to come home after dinner. Nathalie assured her that a car would be waiting outside Nino’s at 7 pm sharp, leaving them the entire evening after her 12 pm Chinese lesson. </p>
<p>It took her no effort to slip into an alley, transform and vault her way over to the bakery, and transform back to be ushered in through the side door.</p>
<p>They would have no interruptions today, she murmured into Marinette’s neck as they stumbled across her bedroom floor, leaving the trapdoor open in their haste. Plagg zipped off to Mari’s loft, likely to cuddle up with Tikki, and Adrienne gave a delighted laugh when Marinette almost ripped her shirt in her haste to get it off.</p>
<p>They tumbled down onto the chaise, Mari left in just a bra and shorts and Adrienne in her bra and underwear. They barely broke away to breathe, kisses like liquid fire as they finally were able to lose themselves in each other without worrying about getting caught. Marinette was raking nails down her back as she sucked a hickey onto her neck, low enough that her shirt collar would cover it. She pulled away to watch the bruise form and saw Mari, her sweet, beautiful Mari: hair fanning out around her, cheeks colored with a blush, the strap of her bra falling off her shoulder in the most delicious way and though:</p>
<p>
  <i>This. This is what I want. Forever.</i>
</p>
<p>She fell back onto her with vigor, leaning into her kisses like she was in the desert and Marinette was her oasis. She skated careful fingertips down her stomach, feeling the contraction of all the muscles there, gained from swinging across Paris and saving lives, and blood was roaring in her ears. She reached the top of her shorts and bit her lip, looking back up at Mari. She smiled down at her, stroking her cheek in affirmation, and Adrienne slipped her hand below the waistband.</p>
<p>She thought Marinette’s gasp was sweeter than the feeling itself, and made a promise to herself to try to bring that sound out of her again whenever she could. “Adrienne,” She moaned, as she finally found a steady rhythm that wrenched a gasp out of Mari every other move. She had never felt more focused in her life, eyes locked onto Marinette’s face as she watched for the slightest increase in pleasure, the slightest hint of pain.</p>
<p>The only thing she could see was her love, the only thing she could hear was her sounds of pleasure, and she thought she could gladly do this for hours, positioning and hand cramps be damned, and-</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD!”</p>
<p>Her hand stilled instantly, head snapping to the doorway as Marinette cut off the moan she was in the middle of with a choke. They both looked to see Alya standing at the top of the stairs, in front of the trapdoor that they <i>left open</i> that might have warned them when she came in. She was staring at them, slack-jawed, blushing a brighter red than they had ever seen. They all froze in silence for a second before, “Babe?” and nobody had time to move before Nino walked up behind her, looking at them for half a second before he clapped a hand over his eyes so hard he knocked his glasses off, and nearly tripped in his haste to go back down the stairs. To her growing horror, she heard even <i>more</i> voices cry out in alarm to him, followed by a too loud, “Do NOT go up there, Kim!” And Alya still hadn’t moved from her spot.</p>
<p>Adrienne was suddenly aware of the fact that she was crouching on the chaise, wearing only her underwear and two fingers deep in Marinette, and Alya was <i>still staring</i>. She hurriedly eased her fingers out and it took Mari’s choked off moan for Alya to spin around, almost yelling apologies mixed with ‘oh my god’s and ‘I knew it’s as she hurried down the stairs, having the presence of mind to hastily shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>The two of them sat up, looking around the room and snatching clothes off the ground and from atop desks and lampshades. Adrienne had managed to find her shirt and a sock before she couldn’t hold it in anymore, letting out a chuckle that evolved into a full laugh at the absolute absurdity of their circumstances.</p>
<p>She looked up at Marinette, who, while still blushing a bright red she would probably display for at least the next week, looked happier than she had in months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mon trésor = my treasure<br/>chérie = sweetheart/darling<br/>mamour = love</p><p>i just love french endearments, okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>